cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight Princess/Remix
Gacha Summary Moonlight Princess - Princess who kept wishing upon a star was a Remix Premium Gacha available from 03/12/2019 to 03/15/2019. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items, 30 Gacha Items and 2 Bonus Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins, along with 3000 5th Anniversary Letter, 5000 5th Anniversary Letter and 10000 5th Anniversary Letter from the Happy 5th Birthday Promo 2. The Gacha Promo included 2 ‘Trade without Doubling’ (Pink Princess & Blue Princess) promotions and a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 0.0% * Top: 0.0% * Other: 0.0% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays Gacha Items Bonus Items Promotion Pink Princess (Promotion) Moonlight Princess (Remix) - Pink Princess.jpg|Pink Princess for (Outerwear) Key of Moon Castle ver.A blue (Show Items) Princess Hall in Moon Castle Stage Pink ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Princess Hall in Moon Castle Stage Pink ver.1 (Face) Moonlight Spaced Out Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moonlight Spaced Out Face ver.A blue (Face) Moonlight Gentle Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moonlight Gentle Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Moon Rabbits and Tea Cup Decor ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Moon Rabbits and Tea Cup Decor ver.1 (Tops) Moonlight Princess Daydreaming Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Moonlight Princess Daydreaming Style ver.A blue (Tops) Moonlight Princess Outing Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Moonlight Princess Outing Style ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Moonlight Princess Long Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moonlight Princess Long Hair ver.A white (Face Accessories) Star Rocher of Moon Land ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) Star Rocher of Moon Land ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Moonlight Holy Crown ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Moonlight Holy Crown ver.A pink Blue Princess (Promotion) Moonlight Princess (Remix) - Blue Princess.jpg|Blue Princess for (Head Accessories) Moonlight Holy Crown ver.A white (Show Items) Princess Hall in Moon Castle Stage Blue ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Princess Hall in Moon Castle Stage Blue ver.1 (Face) Moonlight Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Moonlight Smile Face ver.A blue (Tops) Moonlight Princess Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Moonlight Princess Dress ver.A white (Hairstyle) Moonlight Princess Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Moonlight Princess Long Hair ver.A blue (Face Accessories) Star Rocher of Moon Land ver.A blue.jpg|(Face Accessories) Star Rocher of Moon Land ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Moonlight Holy Crown ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Moonlight Holy Crown ver.A blue Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Moonlight Princess (Remix) - Trading 1.jpg|Trade for 6 Item Trade Tickets (Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A blue.jpg|(Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A blue (Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A yellow (Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A gray.jpg|(Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A gray (Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A pink (Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A green.jpg|(Face Accessories) Snack Time with Rabbit♪ ver.A green (Promotion) Moonlight Princess (Remix) - Trading 2.jpg|Trade for 4 Item Trade Tickets (Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A pink.jpg|(Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A pink (Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A blue.jpg|(Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A blue (Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A gray.jpg|(Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A gray (Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A green.jpg|(Shoes) Moonlight Shoes and Rabbit ver.A green Others (Profile) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Profile (Show) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Show (Display) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Display (Banner) Moonlight Princess (Remix) - Promotion.jpg|Moonlight Princess' Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Sub-Banner (Image) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Image (Notification) Moonlight Princess (Remix).jpg|Moonlight Princess' Notification Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Remix Gacha Category:Pop Candy